


Добро пожаловать в ад

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pre-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Underage Rape/Non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Для rushlight75 на вызов: «Обижаемый Дурслями Гарри сбегает из дома и встречает на улицах Хогсмида Снейпа или Люциуса, которые предлагают ему альтернативное проживание…за определенную цену».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: ❤️Drarry That Make Me Cry





	Добро пожаловать в ад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563974) by Lux. 

> Фик переведён на фест «Обед со снарри» на Polyjuice Potion, 2010  
Отбечено slytherin и kasmunaut

У маленького мальчика – взлохмаченная челка и чудесные зеленые глаза за стеклами слишком больших очков. Джинсы и свитер ему неимоверно велики, их с трудом можно назвать нормальной одеждой, учитывая, как они свисают с его худых плеч. Издали его запросто можно принять за кучу грязного тряпья. 

Каким-то образом он умудрился взобраться на один из шатких стульев мадам Розмерты, забился в угол, полностью скрывшись с глаз остальных посетителей. Сидит с чашкой горячего какао в середине лета, от поднимающегося пара запотевают очки и щекочет в носу. Кремовая текстура напитка успокаивает нервы и забирает часть терзающей его боли. 

Он смущен. Не знает, как попал в Хогсмид. Последние две недели совсем как в тумане. Все, что он помнит – это отчаянное стремление сбежать… куда-нибудь. Сбежать от чего-то явно неприятного, судя по теперешнему состоянию его тела. 

Что его больше всего беспокоит? Он не помнит, почему сбежал из дома. Он прощупывает каждый провал в памяти, но ничто не приносит понимания, ничто не объясняет этого ужасного чувства под ложечкой. Поэтому он старается забыть то, что не в силах вспомнить, и почти изящно отпивает из чашки, болтая ногами под маленьким столиком. 

Из своего угла он наблюдает за остальными посетителями. Посреди комнаты расположилась группа мужчин, практически пьяных. Слышно, как они над чем-то смеются, и на секунду ему хочется оказаться там, с ними, смеяться над взрослыми шутками и пить взрослые напитки с взрослыми людьми. 

Ему знакомы и смех, и запах эля. Откуда-то он их знает, но никак не может поймать это воспоминание. Оно – как жучок, не хочет оставаться на месте, ерзает и ускользает сквозь пальцы. Не помнить больно, но уж это-то место он узнает. Он был здесь, и не так уж давно. Мальчик морщит лоб и бездумно смотрит в чашку, где остатки взбитых сливок белым пятном расплываются по поверхности какао. Он подцепляет их пальцем и медленно высасывает, наслаждаясь вкусом искусственного сахара и взбитого воздуха… По спине пробегает дрожь, и дверь в кафе с грохотом распахивается. 

Гарри так изумлен при виде вошедшего, что чуть не опрокидывает чашку. Он ерзает на стуле, отодвигаясь подальше, только не понимает, почему. Он знает, кто это, знает, что ему не причинят вреда, но тогда отчего… 

…Коротко подстриженные светлые волосы, изящный заостренный нос и идеально сидящая мантия. От его улыбки Гарри хочется хихикать, а рука, которой он берет его ладошку, такая теплая… «Я заберу тебя к себе домой». 

Он улыбается и позволяет симпатичному незнакомцу себя увести. Это шоколад сделал его таким покорным, таким послушным. То, что всегда говорили его учителя: «Никогда не уходи с незнакомцами» – вылетает из его головы, и он изо всех сил старается успевать за большими шагами чужака. Тот улыбается и сажает его к себе на плечи. Гарри поднимается и вцепляется в него. Он еще никогда ни у кого не сидел на плечах! Сильные руки удерживают его за коленки, не давая упасть, и он медленно засыпает. Ему не приходит в голову, что, возможно, кто-то подсыпал что-то в его какао. Кажется, девушка за стойкой сказала, это был подарок?.. 

Грохот упавшей на пол чашки прерывает ход его мыслей, и взгляды всех присутствующих тут же обращаются к нему. Он густо краснеет и, запинаясь, бормочет извинения перед подошедшей мадам Розмертой. 

Та ласково улыбается. 

– Все в порядке, Гарри, милый. – Она склеивает чашку взмахом палочки и уходит за новой порцией. 

– Так, так, так. Мистер Поттер, вечный источник проблем. 

Этот голос. Безопасный, если бы только не такой неприятный. Гарри поднимает голову, и голос обретает лицо. 

– Профессор. – Гарри кивает и благодарит Розмерту, принесшую новую порцию. 

Профессор Снейп пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? 

– Пью какао, – отвечает Гарри и макает палец во взбитые сливки. Затем облизывает его, как и в прошлый раз. 

– Отвратительно, – кривится Снейп. 

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

– Наверняка вы не пробовали так делать. 

– Где твои родственники? – требовательно спрашивает Снейп и оглядывается вокруг, сам, впрочем, не зная, что ищет. 

– Не здесь, – отвечает Гарри и делает глоток. Какао теплое и нежное; он икает пару раз и рыгает. 

– Так как ты сюда попал? 

– Не знаю. – Гарри вытаскивает палочку корицы и обсасывает с нее шоколад. Покрытая шоколадом палочка гораздо вкусней, немедленно решает он и откусывает кусочек. Палочка тает во рту, и он чувствует ее вкус всем телом от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Гарри улыбается Снейпу. 

– Вы когда-нибудь пробовали? Они классные! – Он откусывает еще кусочек и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом. 

Снейп вырывает у него коричную палочку. 

– Убери это! Мы искали тебя целый месяц! Где ты был? – Снейп настойчиво требует ответа. – Где ты был? – рычит он и бьет Гарри по лицу. 

У Гарри пересыхает во рту, он с трудом проглатывает кусочек корицы и отводит взгляд от Снейпа. 

– Простите, – шепчет он. – Я… я не знаю 

Снейп медленно моргает, палочка в его кулаке превращается в пудру. 

– Поясни. 

Гарри смотрит в чашку. 

– Я не помню, как здесь оказался. 

Обливиэйт, решает Снейп. Или какая-то его разновидность, раз мальчишка, очевидно, в своем уме. Черт бы тебя побрал, Поттер! Что с тобой случилось на этот раз? 

– Пошли. 

Гарри замирает. 

– Куда? 

– Обратно в Хогвартс, а потом к твоим родственникам, – непреклонно отвечает Снейп. 

– Нет! 

– Что значит «нет»? 

Гарри слегка выпрямляется на табуретке. 

– Я к ним не вернусь. – Он не помнит, почему, просто знает, что не может вернуться. Если он снова окажется там, случится что-то плохое. Он соскальзывает со стула и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть Снейпу в глаза. 

– Прошу прощения. 

Но он не успевает сделать ни шагу, Снейп хватает его за загривок и вытаскивает из кафе. 

– Послушай меня, – рычит Снейп и толкает Гарри к стене. – Целый месяц, с момента твоего ухода, все развлекались исключительно твоими поисками. И где твоя благодарность?! – шипит он. 

– Мы кормим тебя, одеваем, даем все, что требуется, и что получаем взамен? – орет тетя Петунья и швыряет в него сковороду. Гарри успевает увернуться в последний момент. 

– Простите! 

– Простите! – кричит Гарри, стыдясь паники в своем голосе. Однако Снейп уже шагает к замку. Гарри пытается не отставать, но ноги словно ватные, и он пару раз спотыкается 

– Пожалуйста, не отправляйте меня назад! 

– Почему это? – интересуется Снейп через плечо. 

– Я не знаю! – разочарованно кричит Гарри. Он хватается за голову, сдавливает пальцами виски. – Я не помню! – Может, если он как следует постарается, то сможет вытащить воспоминание. Глупый Снейп задает так много вопросов, на которые невозможно ответить, и Гарри ненавидит его за это проклятое чувство. 

– Поттер! – громко говорит Снейп и отцепляет его руки от головы. Ногти у Гарри красные, красные как… 

Кровь. Его кровь тонкой струйкой стекает вниз по груди. Люциус заставляет смотреть, как делается каждый надрез. Кровь течет дальше, на руки и на ноги. Гарри дрожит, когда Люциус слизывает красную лужицу, собравшуюся под ключицей. 

Когда Люциус его целует, он чувствует ее вкус. Металлический, но сладкий. Ему хочется смыть с себя всю кровь. Хочется, чтобы все закончилось, но Люциус только улыбается и целует его снова и снова, и Гарри льнет к нему, и лезвие ножа уже не кажется таким острым. 

Кровь. Его кровь. 

Снейп его встряхивает. 

– Поттер? 

Голова идет кругом, и кожа под ногтями выглядит так знакомо, и он хочет… он хочет чего-то. Гарри смотрит на Люциуса, но с тем что-то не так. 

– Что случилось с вашими волосами? – шепчет Гарри. 

Снейп хмурится. 

– С моими волосами все в порядке. – Негодный мальчишка, его волосы не менялись последние десять лет. 

Гарри трясет головой. 

– С моими волосами ничего не случилось. 

С задержкой, но теперь Гарри слышит. Он снова поднимает голову вверх. 

– Кто говорит о ваших волосах? 

– Ты… – Снейп останавливается и пристально смотрит на Гарри. Под августовским солнцем вдруг делается очень холодно. – Пойдем, мы должны вернуться в замок. Минерва будет вне себя от радости снова тебя видеть. 

Гарри послушно следует за профессором, стараясь успевать за его шагами. 

– Вы пошлете меня назад к Дурслям? 

– Это решать Минерве и Альбусу, – отвечает Снейп и замедляет ход, услышав пыхтение Гарри. 

– Они сердятся на меня за то, что я ушел? 

– Не уверен, что «сердятся» подходящее слово. Они были в ужасе. 

Гарри разочарованно вздыхает и морщит лоб, думая изо всех сил. 

– Если б я помнил, почему ушел, я сказал бы вам, правда, сказал! 

Снейп ворчит: 

– Конечно, сказал бы. – Он бормочет что-то о сумасбродной затее и том, с каким удовольствием он свернёт Гарри шею, если ему когда-нибудь представится такая возможность. – Ты не выйдешь из замка без разрешения, – говорит Снейп. Это не вопрос и не просьба, это приказ. Он не собирается спускать с Гарри глаз. 

– Да, сэр. 

Несколько минут они идут в тишине. Гарри слушает, как квакают лягушки, как ветер шумит листвой. Такое чувство, будто он долгие годы не был на свежем воздухе. Может, так и есть. Он несколько раз подпрыгивает и мурлычет под нос глупую песенку про фей, которой в прошлом году научился от Невилла. Это он помнит. Он помнит Невилла. 

И полеты. Гарри задумывается, что же случилось с его метлой. Он оставил ее у Дурслей? Он точно взял с собой сундук. Однако сейчас хочется вернуть именно метлу. Гарри кажется, что если бы метла была рядом, он бы чувствовал себя лучше. Гарри морщит лоб. Но как он вообще ее получил? Дурсли бы ему точно ничего покупать не стали. 

Макгонагалл. Перед Гарри всплывает ее лицо, и он улыбается. Она купила ему метлу. Возможно, она знает, что с ней. Ведь с метлой что-то случилось. Что-то… почти падение. Воспоминания разворачиваются в голове акварельными картинками. Квиддич. Он почти поймал снитч. Он практически ощущает его в руке, а потом… 

…Квирелл чуть не убил его. Квирелл наложил на него заклятие, а они думали, что это Снейп. 

– Простите за мантию. 

– Что, прости? 

– На квиддиче в прошлом году. – Гарри пытается не рассмеяться. – Гермиона подожгла вашу мантию. Она думала, это вы меня прокляли. Потом мы выяснили, что это был Квирелл. – Гарри пинает камушек. – Простите. 

Снейп снова что-то ворчит, но теперь это больше похоже на обиженное сопение. 

Остаток пути проходит в молчании. 

*** 

Как только они входят в двери Хогвартса, Гарри чувствует, что всё меняется. Сложно сказать, как именно. У этого места – свой запах, свой вкус, от которых по коже бегут мурашки. Ему хочется обнять эти стены; возможно, они обнимут его в ответ. 

– Пойдем, Поттер. Профессор Макгонагалл будет просто вне себя от счастья снова тебя видеть. – Снейп идет в знакомом направлении, но не к кабинету директора. И тут Гарри видит её. Гриффиндорскую башню. Дом. Гарри приходит в голову, что, возможно, это самое красивое, что он видел в жизни. 

Снейп стучит по портрету рядом с Полной Дамой и бормочет пароль. Портрет отодвигается в сторону, и Снейп проталкивает Гарри внутрь. 

– Профессор Макгонагалл? 

– Я в кабинете, – слышится приглушенный толстой дверью голос. 

– Жди здесь, – инструктирует его Снейп и проскальзывает за дверь кабинета. 

Гарри никогда раньше не видел жилые комнаты профессоров. Пол каменный, как и везде в замке, но под софой и креслами лежат чудесные бордовые и красные коврики. В камине горит огонь, и это кажется странным для августа, но, похоже, температура в комнате от него никак не меняется. 

Над софой висит портрет кошки, и когда Гарри подходит посмотреть поближе, то замечает, как у нее подрагивают усы и моргают глаза. Интересно, это сама профессор или просто похожая на нее кошка? Может быть, ей нравится смотреть на кошек, выглядящих так же, как она. При ближайшем рассмотрении выясняется, что у кошки вокруг глаз отметины, сильно напоминающие очки. 

Это единственный движущийся портрет в комнате. Все остальные неподвижные, магловские. Ни один из них не привлекает внимания Гарри так, как этот, над софой, и он садится под ним в ожидании профессоров. Он очень надеется, что сможет уговорить их не отсылать его к Дурслям. 

Дверь открывается, Гарри подпрыгивает и оказывается под пристальным взглядом Макгонагалл. Она просто смотрит на него, это немного нервирует, и Гарри ерзает. 

Макгонагалл проходит в комнату и садится рядом с Гарри на софу, внимательно его оглядывая. 

– Если ты еще раз так сделаешь, Мерлин мне помоги! 

– Не отсылайте меня назад к Дурслям, и я не сделаю. 

Снейп чувствует невольное уважение. 

Однако Макгонагалл не настроена торговаться. 

– Решать не мне, а директора сейчас нет в школе. Ты останешься здесь до его возвращения. – Маленькая победа, но Гарри рад и ей. – Только вот Мерлин знает, где тебя разместить. Помещения всех факультетов летом закрыты на генеральную уборку, как и остальные комнаты. 

– У вас ведь есть гостевая комната, верно? – подсказывает Снейп. 

Макгонагалл задумчиво кивает. 

– Она маленькая, но, думаю, пока подойдет. 

– Где твои вещи? 

Именно этим вопросом Гарри и задается последний час. 

– Не знаю, – бормочет он с несчастным видом. Как же его допекает, что приходится это говорить! Он знает, что его чемодан где-то должен быть, только не помнит, где именно. 

Макгонагалл вздыхает. 

– Боюсь, у меня нет времени сходить с тобой за новой одеждой. Думаю, мы найдем запасную форму, которую можно будет подогнать под тебя. – Она нежно ему улыбается. – Рада снова тебя видеть, Гарри. 

*** 

Он пробуждается от сна, который не может вспомнить. Пот со лба пропитал простыню так, что она стала скользкой. Призрачные руки гладят его между ног, на губах цитрусовый привкус, но когда он облизывается, то ничего не чувствует. Частица сна, прокравшаяся в реальность и исчезнувшая, ноет внутри. Стыд пробирается по позвоночнику и свивается клубочком внизу живота. Случилось что-то стыдное, что-то неправильное. 

Гарри плотнее закутывается в одеяло, не обращая внимания на то, что оно, влажное от пота, холодит кожу. Голова болит, чувство такое, словно его сейчас вырвет, и вместе с рвотой воспоминания вырвутся наружу. Все было неправильно, так неправильно… и он помнит… помнит, что кому-то принадлежал. Гарри не уверен, что его место здесь, в отделанной голубым гостевой комнатке Макгонагалл. 

Гарри осторожно выпутывается из одеяла и на цыпочках подходит к открытому окну. Солнце освещает озеро, яркие лучи растекаются по поверхности и отражаются от воды; двойное солнце сверкает и кажется очень жарким. Гарри задумывается, как это все выглядит с той стороны, из-под воды, сквозь ленивые озерные волны. Он высовывает руку в окно и прикрывает один глаз. Кажется, что он сейчас дотянется до озера, его нечеловечески большой палец, преодолев расстояние, коснется воды. 

Может быть, Люциус разрешит ему сегодня поплавать.

*** 

Он в жизни так много не ел! Горы еды, каждое блюдо вкуснее предыдущего. Пирожные, кексы, пироги и столько тыквенного сока, сколько он только может выпить. В этой торжественной обстановке Гарри старается быть аккуратным, но Люциус только улыбается и велит ему есть сколько захочется. Пальцы липкие от меда и сахара, лицо измазано в шоколаде и масле. Гарри никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким сытым и довольным. 

Гарри медленно моргает, когда Люциус берет его руку и слизывает сладости, обсасывает каждый палец, пока на нем не остается ничего, кроме слюны. Ощущение тепла поселяется под ложечкой, пока действо повторяется со второй рукой. На мгновение он задумывается, не собирается ли Люциус таким же образом очистить его лицо, но вдруг понимает, что засыпает вновь. Но ведь он проснулся только час назад. 

– Я устал, – шепчет Гарри. 

В глазах Люциуса вспыхивает нечто, от чего у Гарри по спине бегут мурашки, но когда тот извлекает его из кресла, он просто не в состоянии пошевелиться. 

– Тогда мы отведем тебя в кровать, – шепчет Люциус, и его руки скользят к таким местам, что Гарри краснеет и запинается. Местам, которые тетя Петунья разрешала трогать только во время мытья и даже тогда – осторожно. Когда Люциус его целует, он не может протестовать, но неожиданно ему хочется, чтобы его руки все еще были в сахаре и меде, и тогда Люциус бы перестал. 

– С тобой все в порядке? – мягко спрашивает Макгонагалл 

Гарри замирает, уставившись в тарелку, и аппетит неожиданно пропадает. В еде что-то есть. В еде всегда что-то есть. Никогда не трогай стакан с золотым ободком, его содержимое обжигает, когда спускается вниз. 

– Я-я…не голоден, спасибо, – шепчет он и отпихивает тарелку как можно дальше. Она с силой стукается о кубок, и Гарри понимает, что у него дрожат руки. Дышать немного трудно, а в комнате жарко, слишком жарко. Он дергает воротничок, но галстука нет, развязывать нечего, и ему ужасно хочется убежать к озеру и с головой погрузиться в холодную прозрачную воду, до синевы и озноба, – это лучше, чем то, что он сейчас чувствует.. 

Макгонагалл дотрагивается до плеча, и Гарри непроизвольно сгибает спину в странной пародии на поклон. Она убирает руку, но придвигается ближе. 

– Гарри, – произносит она ласково, – Гарри, тебе нужно поесть. 

– Это твоя любимая еда, – шепчет ему на ухо Люциус, – блинчики с маслом и кленовым сиропом. 

Гарри трясет головой и вцепляется в край стола. Сегодня утром домовые эльфы приготовили его любимые блюда. Но все не так. 

– Нет, – шепчет он и отодвигается от стола. На ставшими вдруг слишком большими и непомерно длинными ногах он выбегает из Большого Зала. И слышит, как его шаги отражаются от каменных стен, сердце колотится так, будто сейчас пробьет грудную клетку. Как больно. Что-то внутри его хочет вырваться наружу, не оставляя его в покое. 

Гарри слышит голос и заклинание, но слишком поздно. 

– СТУПЕФАЙ! 

«Только не так!» – умоляет он, но не может произнести ни слова. «Пожалуйста, только не так». Из глаз текут слезы, которым некуда деться. Соль жжет глаза, и Гарри чувствует себя таким слабым от того, что его поймали, от того, что он позволил себя поймать. 

– Глупая попытка, Поттер, – шипит Драко и разворачивает его неподвижное тело. – Никогда не поворачивайся ко мне спиной, здесь, в моем доме. – Он зло улыбается, и его улыбка – зеркальное отражение улыбки Люциуса прошлой ночью… 

….– Отпусти его, Северус, – приказывает Макгонагалл. Гарри старается сосредоточиться на ее голосе, а не на тех, что свирепствуют в его голове…. 

– Чтобы он снова убежал? – оскаливается Снейп, не выпуская из виду неподвижную фигуру. 

– Драко, повежливей, – слышится позади голос Люциуса. 

Люциус! Люциус его спасет, Люциус не позволит Драко причинить ему боль. 

– Да, отец. 

– Ниже пояса не трогать, это мое. 

– Да, отец. 

Первый разрез неглубок, но кровь появляется все равно. Линия проходит прямо над сердцем. 

Макгонагалл церемонно смотрит на Снейпа. 

– Я действующая директриса, Северус. Отпусти его немедленно! 

Снейп рычит, но снимает с Гарри заклятие. 

Гарри должен убежать, должен выбраться отсюда. Нужно сбежать из замка, пока они его не убили. Они собираются его убить. 

Перехватывает дыхание, и вот под ним – камень, Гарри скребет его ногтями. Подступает, ползет по глотке, терзает его изнутри. Подступает. Его рвет на пол. 

*** 

Гарри снова просыпается в этой странной кровати в гостевой комнате Макгонагалл. Она сидит рядом с ним, а на столике лежит полотенце, местами в розовых пятнах. Гарри хорошо знаком этот оттенок розового. Только он не помнит, чтобы у него шла кровь, и в любом случае Макгонагалл не стала бы его резать. Рядом с полотенцем стоит чашка, и он надеется, что они не заставят его пить силой. И чувствует он себя по-другому, привычной сонливости совсем нет. 

– Как ты? – спрашивает Макгонагалл, не отрываясь от книги. 

– Хорошо, – шепчет он. 

Она снимает очки и внимательно глядит на него. 

– Полагаю, ты ничего не помнишь. 

– Меня вырвало, – вяло отвечает Гарри. 

– Да, тебя вырвало. Прямо Северусу на ботинки. Видел бы ты его лицо! – У нее теплая улыбка, от которой по позвоночнику пробегает щекотка. – Еще что-нибудь? 

Гарри сглатывает и кивает. 

– Они делали мне больно. Связывали, затыкали рот, и он меня резал. И он меня не защитил, не знаю, почему я думал, что он это сделает, но он не защитил, и было больно. 

– Ты помнишь, кто это был? 

Гарри трясет головой. 

– Нет. Они были… одинаковые. Похожие. Как каменные статуи. Простите. 

Макгонагалл медленно гладит его по голове. 

– Все хорошо, – она осторожно берет чашку. – Тебе нужно это выпить. Это просто мятный чай. Обещаю, больше в нем ничего нет. 

Гарри кивает – ей он верит. Чашка в руках теплая – наверное, от согревающих чар. Он делает глоток. Вкусно и о чем-то напоминает; о чем-то хорошем. Напиток щекочет язык, и Гарри пьет быстрее. Когда чашка пустеет, на него снова накатывает усталость, но эта усталость хорошая, правильная. 

– Почему бы тебе сегодня не погулять? Думаю, свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу. 

*** 

За ужином Макгонагалл устраивает представление – она накладывает в его тарелку то же самое, что лежит у нее, откусывает по кусочку от каждого блюда и улыбается ему – и Гарри знает, что все безопасно. Но он все равно слегка встревожен и ест по чуть-чуть. Кубок, тем не менее, не трогает вовсе: он не доверяет ничему в кубках. Макгонагалл глядит на него и делает кубок прозрачным. Содержимое ярко-оранжевое, с тонкими нитями мякоти. Но он-то знает, как много вещей можно замаскировать под тыквенный сок и качает головой. 

Снейп ухмыляется, хватает посудину и делает большой глоток. 

– Никто не пытается тебя отравить, – шипит он и ставит кубок обратно перед Гарри. 

Гарри отшатывается, но робко улыбается профессору. Он делает глоток и может поклясться, что почти чувствует запах Снейпа. Это не вызывает отвращения, как, по его мнению, должно бы быть. Вместо этого он сидит, и ест, и пьет, и ему не хочется спать, а на его пальцах ничего не остаётся. Гарри болезненно аккуратен в своем стремлении сохранить руки чистыми, и вытирает рот после каждого кусочка. Не рискуй, думает он, никогда не рискуй. 

Десерт дается нелегко. Десять сортов мороженого и три разных пирога, и везде взбитые сливки. Гарри помнит, что раньше очень любил взбитые сливки. Он позволяет Макгонагалл положить себе шоколадное, но отказывается что-нибудь к нему добавить. Он ест медленно и внимательно смотрит, как Макгонагалл поливает свою порцию шоколадным сиропом и взбитыми сливками и даже кладет сверху вишенку. Гарри не помнит, чтобы когда-либо видел, чтобы Минерву так интересовало мороженное. Когда она отправляет в рот полную ложку, закрывает глаза и вздыхает, Гарри знает, что все в порядке и старается получить от своей порции такое же удовольствие. 

Снейп выбирает пирог. Слой вишни, истекающий сиропом, желтая, как солнце, корочка, слегка закоричневевшая по краям, и горка сливок сверху. Гарри никогда раньше не видел, как Снейп ест десерт и теперь совершенно заворожен эти зрелищем. Профессор откусывает по маленькому кусочку, но, похоже, получает от пирога не меньшее удовольствие, чем Макгонагалл от мороженого. До этого Гарри и не замечал, насколько по-разному люди едят десерт. 

*** 

– Завтра возвращается Альбус, – говорит Минерва, и Гарри замирает, не донеся ложку до рта. Дрожащей рукой он опускает ее обратно в чашку. 

И сглатывает. 

– Он отошлет меня обратно? 

– Я не знаю. С другой стороны, не вижу для этого причин. До начала семестра осталось полторы недели. – Из уст остального коллектива вырывается дружный стон, но Макгонагалл только улыбается. – Нет смысла отправлять тебя назад, если через десять дней ты все равно вернешься. – Гарри охватывает облегчение. – Тем не менее, я не могу ничего обещать. – Гарри кивает и ковыряет ложечкой мороженое, пока оно не превращается в лужицу. 

Что, если Дамблдор отправит его обратно? Гарри прикусывает губу и изо всех сил старается вспомнить, почему это кажется ему плохой мыслью. Но один-то раз он сбежал, значит, сможет сделать это снова. Возможно, если он вспомнит, Дамблдор его выслушает и поймет, почему он не хочет возвращаться. Гарри закрывает глаза и, сосредотачиваясь, морщит лоб. Где-то здесь, на самом краю памяти. Будто свежий ветерок, но откуда он дует – непонятно. 

На его плечо опускается рука и встряхивает его. Гарри подпрыгивает и, моргая, смотрит в лицо Снейпа. 

– Пора спать, Поттер, – произносит профессор. 

Гарри кивает и следует за Макгонагалл в Башню. Она предлагает ему чашку какао, но он отказывается. 

– Кажется, я хочу спать. – Директриса отпускает его, и Гарри проскальзывает в гостевую спальню. В ней холодно из-за открытого весь день окна, ночные звуки с улицы заполняют комнату. Скрипят сверчки, плещется озеро, и ему приходит в голову, что если он прислушивается, то услышит русалочью песню из глубины. 

Гарри заползает под одеяло и тушит свет. Он приказывает себе заснуть, надеясь, что во сне откроется то, что он не может вспомнить наяву. 

*** 

– Что произошло? – спрашивает Люциус, дотрагиваясь до его спины. 

Гарри устал, а прикосновение мягкое, деликатное, но он по привычке вздрагивает и инстинктивно отшатывается. 

– Мой кузен и его друзья. 

Рука Люциуса по-прежнему нежна, и Гарри не приходит в голову, насколько странно то, что его рубашка уже сброшена, а Люциус спокойно расстегивает его брюки, уделяя особое внимание заднице. Все, что Гарри на самом деле замечает – это мягкие руки, которые не пытаются причинить ему боль, и он рад, что ушел. 

– Твои родственники тебя не кормили? – поглаживая выступающие ребра и чувствительные косточки, спрашивает Люциус. 

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

– Я им не очень-то нравился. Или магия. Они боятся магии. – Одеяло под животом такое мягкое, и Гарри чувствует, как тяжелеют веки, пока нежные прикосновения продолжаются, а его брюки и трусы уже сняты полностью. 

Тихое шуршание, и Люциус ложится рядом, его мраморная кожа почти светится в слабом огне свечей. Он убирает с лица Гарри волосы. 

– И так было всегда? – Он притягивает Гарри к себе, спиной к груди, начиная медленно тереться о его задницу, шепча что-то, что Гарри в нынешнем состоянии не может разобрать. 

Гарри кивает, и его дыхание учащается. 

– Да, – выдавливает он и пытается отодвинуться. 

Хватка Люциуса крепнет и Гарри всхлипывает. 

– Почему же ты не убежал раньше? – Люциус надавливает на его сфинктер. 

– Мне было некуда идти, – отвечает Гарри и его голос дрожит. 

Люциус усмехается и рывком насаживает Гарри на свой член. 

Гарри вскрикивает. 

– Добро пожаловать домой, – шепчет Люциус ему на ухо. 

***  
Гарри просыпается и вспоминает все. Он был в замке. Человек. Светлые волосы. Малфой. Он откидывает одеяло и продолжает твердить про себя. Замок. Человек. Светлые волосы. Гарри распахивает дверь и бежит к комнате Макгонагалл. 

– Профессор Макгонагалл! – кричит он и колотит в дверь. Замок. Человек. – Профессор Макгонагалл! Замок! 

Дверь открывается. 

– Что случилось? Тебе плохо? 

Гарри открывает рот, чтобы рассказать ей сон, но вместо этого стоит перед ней совершенно сконфуженный. Он видит это, видит, как образ, танцуя, ускользает прочь. Вертится на кончике языка, а потом тает, как сахар в воде. 

– Я… 

Макгонагалл пристально на него смотрит. 

– Да? 

Гарри опускает голову. 

– Не помню, – говорит он в отчаянии. – Извините, что разбудил. Когда я проснулся, то все помнил. Я все помнил, честное слово! – умоляет он ее поверить. Я был таким…и убежал и … и…– И все исчезает, как кубики льда под августовским солнцем. 

Макгонагалл его обнимает и позволяет в себя вцепиться. 

– Тебе нужно поспать, – шепчет она. – Утром все наладится. Альбус решит, что делать. 

Гарри кивает и уходит к себе. Он снова, как в прошлую ночь, заползает под влажное от пота одеяло и приказывает себе все вспомнить. 

*** 

Гарри бежит. Он бежит через темные коридоры, увешанные портретами и семейными фотографиями. Уже видно дверь, еще пару шагов – и он свободен. Однако он не замечает прячущегося в тени Драко и лужу воды у себя на пути. Зато он видит собственные ноги, мелькающие перед глазами, и чувствует, как стукается об пол голова. Гарри пытается подняться, но на его горло опускается нога. 

– Не шевелись, – шипит Драко. – Отец! – зовет он и у Гарри в жилах стынет кровь. 

– Нет! – вылетает у него прежде, чем он успевает взять себя в руки. 

Драко ухмыляется. 

– Нет? Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы отец узнал, что его любимая шлюха пыталась сбежать? 

Шлюха. Вот кто он теперь. Шлюха Люциуса Малфоя, и Гарри не уверен, что ему это не нравится. То, что он хочет уйти, не значит, что ему не нравится, когда его трахают у стены или привязав к кровати. То, что он хочет уйти, не значит, что ему не нравится, когда его порют, если после этого его трахнут. Но нож он вытерпеть не может. Не может смотреть, как по его телу струится кровь, а он не в силах ничего сделать. 

– Отпусти меня. – Голос очень спокойый, совсем не выдаёт его истинных чувств. 

Драко наклоняется к нему, пока они не оказываются нос к носу. 

– И куда ты пойдешь, если я тебя отпущу? – Его глаза блестят. – Назад к тем маглам? – дразнит он. – Может, твой дядя тебя трахнет, если попросишь. – Драко прижимается к уху Гарри губами. – Отец мне все о тебе рассказал, какой ты узкий, какие звуки издаешь. – Гарри вздрагивает, когда Драко касается его языком. – Я слышу твои крики из соседнего окна. Мой отец с Гарри Поттером под ним. Я знаю, ты его об этом умолял. – Он садится на колени Гарри верхом, и у Гарри расширяются глаза, когда он понимает – у Драко стоит. 

– Так что, – выплевывает Гарри, – тебе просто тоже хочется меня трахнуть? – в его исполнении фраза кажется немного странной. – Не можешь отпустить меня, не поприветствовав по-своему? – Он знает, что не должен задирать Драко; Люциус позволит сыну делать с ним все, что захочется. Факт, который Гарри усвоил нелегким путем. – Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? 

Драко застывает, и, возможно Гарри зашел слишком далеко, а, возможно, он поймал джекпот. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, потому что Люциус этого делать не хочет. Он притащил домой меня и множество других мальчиков симпатичней тебя, и ты ревнуешь, что папочка не хочет насадить тебя на вертел, как остальных. – Зубы клацают, когда Драко бьет его ладонью по лицу. 

– Не смей так со мной разговаривать, – рычит Драко. 

– Но я прав, – улыбается Гарри. – Ты всего лишь хочешь почувствовать в заднице папочкин член, хочешь, чтобы папочка тебя любил. 

– Достаточно! – У Люциуса низкий и холодный голос, который эхом разносится по коридору. Драко замирает, а Гарри перестает дышать. 

– Слезь с него, Драко. 

Драко соскальзывает с Гарри и неуклюже шлепается на пол. Когда Люциус поворачивается к нему, Гарри автоматически отводит взгляд. Он знает, его наказание будет ужасным. 

– Встань. 

Гарри медленно поднимается, остерегаясь лужи, из-за которой до этого поскользнулся. 

– За мной, – Люциус разворачивается и шагает вниз по коридору. 

Прежде чем поторопиться за ним, Гарри успевает заметить ухмылку Драко. Как только они оказываются в спальне, все происходит очень быстро. Рвущаяся одежда, раздираемая кожа и шепот в ушах, который Гарри почти не может разобрать. Лезвие ножа вспыхивает при свете факелов, но так и не касается его кожи. Только Люциус шепчет ему ужасные вещи, прежде чем швырнуть его на постель и уйти. 

И Гарри думает, что быть забытым – самое страшное наказание, которое Люциус мог для него придумать.

*** 

Гарри просыпается в слезах. Он плачет так сильно, что начинает болеть спина, и продолжает бормотать имя, которое не в силах запомнить. Снова и снова. Простите, что я ушел. Я не должен был уходить. Его любили, о нем заботились. Но как же было больно. Эта любовь разрывала его пополам и заставляла истекать кровью. Сердце болит, и он хочет вернуться, но боится того, что может там обнаружить. Он хотел, чтобы его любили, но не так, только не так. Гарри рыдает, а воспоминания уплывают невидимыми облаками, и Гарри понимает, что не знает, почему плачет. Это кажется ужасно глупым, и он вытирает глаза и одевается, пока солнце проделывает свой путь по озеру, забирая с собой остатки сна. В гостиной ему встречается Макгонагалл, они вместе идут на завтрак, но он ничего ей не рассказывает о своём утреннем срыве. Как стыдно! 

*** 

Гарри ерзает, пока Дамблдор смотрит на него сквозь очки-половинки. Что-то ему подсказывает, что тот не поверил ни единому слову, которые он выдавил из себя за последние полчаса, неважно, насколько правдивы они были. Что-то во взгляде Дамблдора его пугает. Обычно он полон нежности и доброты, готовности помочь во всем, но в этот раз что-то не так. 

– Ты ничего не помнишь? Даже того, как ушел от Дурслей? 

Гарри кротко качает головой. 

– Если позволите директор, – вмешивается Снейп. – Избирательный Обливиэйт? Может быть, амнезия? 

Дамблдор медленно кивает. 

– У тебя бывают моменты, когда ты все помнишь, но тут же забываешь снова? 

Гарри кивает. 

Дамблдор откидывается на спинку кресла и перекатывает во рту лимонную дольку. Его взгляд перемещается от Гарри к Снейпу. 

– Где ты его нашел? 

– В «Трех метлах». Меня известила мадам Розмерта, когда позавчера он появился у нее в кафе. Она сказала, что одна из ее ведьм видела его несколько недель назад, но он исчез после того, как кто-то послал ему на стол чашку какао. 

Гарри моргает. Этого он не помнил. Хотя должен бы. Ощущение такое, будто это было столетия назад, и в то же время крутится где-то совсем близко. Гарри внимательно вслушивается в рассказ Снейпа в надежде узнать, что ему еще известно из того, что не помнит он сам. 

– Она видела, с кем он ушел? 

– Нет. 

– Но почему она не связалась с нами? 

Снейп вздыхает. 

– Очевидно, она посчитала, что то, что делает мистер Поттер, ее не касается. 

Гарри ладошкой пытается прикрыть улыбку, но получается плохо. 

– Вам что-то кажется смешным, мистер Поттер? – огрызается Снейп. Гарри трясет головой и смотрит в пол, пытаясь скрыть смех. Снейп слегка выпрямляется в кресле. 

Дамблдор задумчиво прикусывает лимонную дольку, жует и проглатывает. 

– Не смысла отправлять тебя к Дурслям, и если профессор Макгонагалл не возражает против твоего присутствия в ее комнатах до начала семестра, не вижу причин переселять тебя из гостевой спальни. 

– А как же мои книги, сэр? И… мои мантии? – тихо спрашивает Гарри. 

– Северус, тебе же еще нужно пополнить запасы ингредиентов для зелий, верно? 

Снейп коротко кивает. 

Директор улыбается. 

– Отлично! Тогда вопрос решен. Северус, завтра на Диагон-аллее купишь Гарри учебники. Стандартный набор для второго курса. 

Гарри украдкой смотрит на Снейпа. Профессор становится забавного багрового оттенка, чудесно сочетающегося с его темной мантией. Гарри прикусывает губу, чтобы не произнести это вслух. Однако он удивляется, когда Снейп только кивает, стиснув зубы, и уходит без единого слова. Как только дверь захлопывается, Гарри поворачивается к директору. 

– А мои мантии, сэр? 

Дамблдор кидает в рот очередную дольку, и Гарри пытается проигнорировать улыбку, полную почти чувственного удовольствия, промелькнувшую на лице директора. Она длится меньше секунды, но кажется знакомой. Где-то Гарри уже видел такие улыбки, но точно не у Дамблдора. Ему почему-то кажется, что он приспособился замечать такие вещи. 

Когда Дамблдор заговаривает, Гарри дрожит. 

– Профессор Макгонагалл, кажется, нашла тебе милые школьные мантии. Думаю, до конца года тебе их хватит. 

Гарри кивает, неожиданно полный желания сбежать из кабинета. 

– Да, сэр. Могу я идти? 

– Да, иди. Сегодня чудесный день, а ты, судя по твоему виду, несколько месяцев не был на улице, – бормочет директор и погружается в кипы писем, скопившиеся на столе в его отсутствие, прежде чем Гарри успевает дойти до двери. 

На лестницвх и в коридорах так холодно, что по коже пробегают мурашки, а волоски на руках встают дыбом. Гарри рассеянно их приглаживает и позволяет ногам вынести себя к выходу. Воздух так горяч и ударяет в него так внезапно, что Гарри отшатывается назад, волосы моментально прилипают к голове, и он раскрывает рот, пытаясь сделать хотя бы глоток воздуха, и чтобы глотка не слипалась. Очень напоминает его чулан. Там тоже летом было невыносимо жарко. 

Гарри садится у озера и снимает обувь и носки. Он водит пальцами по берегу, ожидая, пока волна не дотянется до ступней. Вода холодная, но под палящим солнцем это то, что надо. Гарри думает, как здорово бы было поплавать, погрузиться в воду целиком, но плавок у него нет, и он слишком застенчив, чтобы купаться голышом. Большинство учителей разъехалось, но ему вовсе не хочется попасть на глаза Макгонагалл или Снейпу мокрым и с голой задницей. Мысль, тем не менее, заманчивая, и руки сами тянутся к пуговицам на брюках. Гарри сглатывает и оглядывается вокруг. Озеро достаточно далеко от замка, чтобы его никто не заметил. 

Люциус его целует, ласковые руки стаскивают с него майку. В его поцелуях так легко потеряться! Губы Люциуса мягкие, но сильные, и когда рука скользит к его брюкам, Гарри льнет к нему и позволяет отодвинуть одежду. 

– Никто никогда не увидит тебя кроме меня, – шепчет ему на ухо Люциус. 

Гарри кивает и наклоняет голову для следующего поцелуя, но Люциус хватает его за плечи и встряхивает с такой силой, что у Гарри клацают зубы. Гарри всхлипывает и пытается отодвинуться. 

– Ты делаешь мне больно. 

Люциус сокрушает его рот поцелуем, и кажется, что он хочет разорвать рот Гарри на кусочки. Гарри пойман между болью и необходимость подчиниться, чтобы Люциус перестал. Когда Люциус отстраняется, Гарри может поклясться, что видит розовое у него на зубах, а сам чувствует привкус крови на языке. 

– Никто никогда не увидит тебя кроме меня. Скажи это! 

Гарри почти задыхается, Люциус снова целует его, проталкивая язык так далеко, что может его задушить. Люциус хватает его за сосок, и Гарри вскрикивает, когда он начинает выкручивать его до тех пор, пока сосок не начинает гореть. 

– Никто никогда не увидит меня, кроме тебя! – выкрикивает Гарри. 

Люциус усмехается и толкает его на колени. 

Что-то удерживает Гарри от того, чтобы скинуть одежду и вбежать в воду. Какое-то странное ощущение, которое он чувствует всей кожей, от которого подгибаются колени, а руки сами по себе обхватывают плечи. Внезапно становится слишком холодно, чтобы плавать, и Гарри отпрыгивает от воды, которая теперь кажется миллионами ледяных глыб. 

Гарри быстро обувается, запихнув носки в карман. 

– Пора возвращаться, – бормочет он и бежит обратно к замку. Никогда еще он с таким облегчением не оказывался в стенах замка, и Гарри останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. В холле темно и гораздо теплее, и пальцы постепенно оживают. Кожу начинает саднить, и Гарри понимает, что царапает себе плечи и руки через рубашку. 

Гарри сглатывает болезненный комок в горле и бежит к своей комнате. Макгонагалл нигде нет, наверно, она в кабинете, но Гарри только рад возможности побыть в одиночестве. Ему хочется, чтобы была ночь, и он мог бы заползти под одеяло и заснуть, но он чувствует себя слишком бодрым. Гарри несколько раз проходит туда-сюда по комнате, затем захлопывает окно и закрывает его на задвижку, чтобы ничто не могло проникнуть в комнату снаружи. Он грызет ногти и крутит в руках палочку. 

Завтра, думает Гарри, завтра все будет хорошо. 

*** 

Однако завтра застает его спускающимся после обеда в подземелья. Ступеньки ускользают из-под ног, и, кажется, пытаются завести его в ловушку. Типично слизеринские уловки, думает Гарри и прикладывает все силы, чтобы избежать их попыток его унизить. 

Гарри останавливается перед кабинетом Снейпа и стучит в дверь. Чувствуя себя неуютно, он переступает с ноги на ногу, стараясь игнорировать портреты на стенах, отпускающие ехидные комментарии. Изнутри не доносится ни звука, и Гарри стучит сильнее, сердце почти выпрыгивает из груди. Может, Снейп забыл, и ему можно возвращаться наверх? Гарри совсем не нравится как пахнет здесь, внизу. 

Дверь распахивается, Гарри подпрыгивает от неожиданности, и в проеме показывается голова Снейпа. 

– Чего тебе? – рычит он из-под пары здоровенных защитных очков, за которыми его глаза кажутся просто огромными. 

Гарри прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

– Мои книги, сэр. 

Снейп фыркает, но приоткрывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы Гарри смог протиснуться внутрь. Воздух забит клубами дыма и, стоит Гарри зайти, как у него начинает кружиться голова. Он трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и они начинают слезиться. 

– Они там, позади. 

Гарри часто моргает и следует в указанном Снейпом направлении. Врезается в стоящий на пути стол, и вот тут глаза начинает жечь по-настоящему, и он закрывает их руками. Кажется, с каждым вздохом легкие забивает лаванда и гвоздика, и отчаянно хочется сделать хотя бы глоток свежего чистого воздуха. 

– Профессор, – выдавливает Гарри и теряет сознание.

*** 

Гарри открывает глаза. Он щурится, трет глаза кулаком, моргает и всматривается в окружающую обстановку. Даже без очков понятно, что он оказался где-то, где быть вовсе не должен. Гарри жмурится, пытаясь вспомнить последние события… Паб. «Три метлы». Они с Хедвиг заблудились после Бристоля. А вот что случилось потом… Гарри помнит какао, помнит, как кто-то задавал ему вопросы. 

– Вижу, ты проснулся. 

Гарри дергается и отползает к изголовью кровати, осознавая – он в постели. Он в чьей-то постели. Чьей-то постели. Боже, во что же он влип? 

– Кто вы? 

Смех. 

– Не видишь меня без очков? 

Гарри настороженно качает головой и слышит рядом приглушенный стук. Он нащупывает рядом очки и надевает их. В дверном проеме стоит мужчина с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами. Он Гарри кого-то напоминает, вот только кого? 

– Кто вы? – повторяет Гарри, пристально глядя на незнакомца, неторопливо входящего в комнату. 

Тот, в свою очередь, не сводит глаз с Гарри, грациозно облокотившись о столбик кровати. 

– Так, так. А ты красивый мальчик, – говорит он, окинув Гарри взглядом с ног до головы. 

Гарри нервно сглатывает и старается отодвинуться подальше, но он уже упирается в спинку кровати, и что-то болезненно впивается ему в спину. 

– Кто вы? – требовательно спрашивает Гарри, хотя его тело сотрясает дрожь. Ему совсем не нравится, как этот человек на него смотрит. 

– Отец? 

Оба резко разворачиваются к стоящему в дверях. Гарри чувствует, как в животе разливается холод. Незнакомец улыбается. 

– А, Драко. Полагаю, ты знаком с нашим гостем? 

Драко поворачивается к Гарри и хмурится, кривя своё обычно совершенное лицо. 

– Он к нам надолго? 

Мужчина раскрывает оъятия: это безмолвный приказ Драко подойти к нему. 

– Посмотрим. Ты будешь обращаться с ним, как с остальными, это точно. 

Драко кивает и тут же уходит. Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы Малфой двигался так быстро. Он переводит взгляд на того, кого Драко назвал отцом. 

– Вы… 

Тот слегка склоняется в поклоне. 

– Люциус Малфой. Не сомневаюсь, ты обо мне слышал. 

С огромным удовлетворением Гарри отвечает: 

– Ваше имя – нет. Но кто-то же должен быть отцом этого придурка. – Он удивлен, как быстро может двигаться Люциус, и какая тяжелая у него рука. 

Люциус нависает над держащимся за пылающую щеку Гарри. 

– Ты больше не посмеешь оскорблять мою семью, это понятно? 

– Да. 

– Да что? 

Гарри чувствует, как покалывает мурашками прикушенную кожу. 

– Да, сэр. 

*** 

Гарри вырывается и сопротивляется, когда Люциус проводит языком по его шее, но тот крепко держит за плечи. Он кусает Люциуса за губу, когда тот пытается поцеловать Гарри, кусает так сильно, что, когда Малфой отодвигается, Гарри чувствует привкус крови на языке и видит красные капли на бледной коже. 

Люциус улыбается и слизывает капли, попавшие Гарри на подбородок. Люциус прикусывает его ухо, и Гарри дрожит от отвращения, и безуспешно упирается руками ему в грудь, пытаясь сбить с ног или заставить прекратить себя трогать. Но Люциус легко перехватывает его запястья и сжимает их так крепко, что Гарри кажется, попробуй он вырваться – и они сломаются. Его глаза распахиваются, когда Люциус ухмыляется ему. А потом Гарри хнычет, когда тот облизывает его запястья. 

– Не надо, не надо, не надо, – повторяет Гарри снова и снова, пока Люциус не затыкает ему рот поцелуем, от которого запрокидывается назад шея и пронзает болью позвоночник. Гарри чувствует, как что-то скользит вниз по его глотке и слишком поздно понимает, что руки и ноги его больше не слушаются, движения становятся медленными, словно он тонет в бочке с патокой. Язык тяжелеет, и когда Гарри пытается заговорить, ничего внятного не выходит. Даже зубы, кажется, сделаны из пастилы. 

– Так-то лучше, – шепчет ему на ухо Люциус, и Гарри хочется плакать. Нужно было остаться у Дурслей. Нужно было слушаться Дамблдора. Он не должен был уходить и теряться, или принимать ту чашку какао от незнакомого человека. Он был таким дураком, и теперь хочется умереть, может, тогда Люциус перестанет его раздевать и подталкивать к кровати. Руки и ноги висят бесполезным грузом, и его без всякого труда и далеко не нежно опускают на покрывало и раскладывают на кровати. 

И он опять сопротивляется, когда Люциус накрывает его своим обнаженным телом, но руки и ноги отказываются подчиняться. Ставший слишком большим язык смазывает его крик, когда спину вдруг пронзает ужасная боль, а вся нижняя часть туловища будто горит в огне. Гарри пытается отодвинуться, пытается кричать, пытается сделать хоть что-нибудь, но его неуклюжие бестолковые шевеления только смешат Люциуса. Больно. Больно, больно, БОЛЬНО. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что что-то может причинять такую боль. 

После того, как Люциус уходит, оставив его в одиночестве, Гарри переворачивается на бок и крепко обхватывает себя руками. Ему холодно, но он не может заставить себя пошевелиться, чтобы укрыться одеялом. Он прекрасно знает, что с его задницы капает кровь, пачкая покрывала. О том, что там такое белое, Гарри думать не хочется. Он мог бы легко догадаться, но предпочитает притвориться, что ничего не замечает. 

У Дурслей никогда не было так плохо. Как же он хочет домой. 

*** 

Люциус кормит его с руки. Никакой посуды, только пальцы, проталкивающие в его рот пищу, от которой сводит желудок. Несколько раз он пытался сблевать, но Люциус крепко зажимал рот, пока Гарри не проглатывал все. Глотка раздражена кислотой, а по груди будто прошлись теркой изнутри. 

Гарри безвольно глотает из кубка с золотым ободком, хотя почему он ему кажется золотым, Гарри не знает, скорее он желтый, его содержимое обжигает пищевод, и Гарри кричит, пытается кричать: «Пожалуйста, нет. Только не снова». Люциус снова закрывает Гарри рот, и, расстегивая свои брюки, нависает над дрожащим обнаженным телом. Гарри бьётся в его руках и кричит, когда боль возвращается. 

*** 

Гарри мечтает, как придёт дьявол, чтобы его спасти. Сатана с почти по-гриффиндорски красной кожей, выпирающими из головы рогами и такой располагающей улыбкой, что Гарри хочется броситься в его объятья и молить забрать его отсюда. Сатана встает над ним, и Гарри раскрывает объятия. Дьявол его спасет. Его заостренный хвост ударяет по воздуху и скользит по подбородку Гарри к шее и вниз по груди. Гарри смотрит, как он движется дальше по животу и забирается ему в трусы. В ужасе Гарри поднимает глаза, и это Люциус стоит над ним, с красной кожей и такими острыми рогами, что они блестят в свете факелов. Гарри не в силах кричать. 

*** 

Гарри не может пошевелиться, когда Люциус из него выходит и тянет его внутренности за собой. Гарри отворачивается и замечает в углу тень, при виде которой его сердце делает кульбит. 

– Выйди, Драко, – приказывает Люциус. Показавшаяся сначала светлая голова тут же дополняется идеально сшитой мантией с брошью у горла. Драко ухмыляется Гарри и разворачивается к отцу. 

– Тебе понравилось представление? – Драко коротко кивает, держа руки за спиной. Гарри видно только кусочек мантии, под которой он замечает некую часть тела. Он хочет отвернуться, но боится подставить Малфоям задницу. Происходит какой-то безмолвный разговор, Драко направляется к кровати, а Люциус отодвигается. 

Внезапно Гарри хочется, чтобы Люциус вернулся, чтобы закрыл его обнаженное тело и защитил от зловещего огонька в глазах Драко, но Гарри не может пошевелиться, ноги и руки словно сделаны из резины и совсем его не слушаются. В его глазах поселяется ужас, когда Драко забирается на постель. Гарри открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но в нем тут же оказывается налитая кровью головка. По лицу текут слезы, и он сопротивляется, но Люциус крепко держит его запястья прижатыми над головой к кровати, и Гарри смотрит на него, взглядом прося, чтобы его отпустили, но Драко двигает бедрами, и Гарри затыкают рот. 

Он уверен, что сейчас в аду. 

*** 

Гарри открывает глаза. Он не совсем понимает, где он, и дышать немного тяжело. Под ним что-то мягкое, смутно доходит, что он лежит на софе лицом к спинке. Дверь открывается, и Гарри замирает, тихие шаги эхом отражаются в его голове. Он подтягивает колени к груди и ждет, когда Люциус придет забрать его гордость. Но его никто не трогает, никто не приближается к нему, и Гарри облизывает губы, пытаясь извлечь из пересохшего горла хоть какие-то звуки. 

– Господин Люциус, – пищит он тихо. – Это вы? 

Он съеживается в ожидании удара, который неминуемо должен последовать за таким фамильярным обращением к его похитителю. 

Руки сжимают его плечи, и Гарри борется и выворачивается и кричит, чтобы его отпустили. Он бьет ногами по воздуху, пока нога не соприкасается с плотью и Люциус со стоном его не отпускает. Гарри отползает в угол и закрывает лицо руками, до смерти перепуганный тем, что натворил. Он чувствует, как по глотке поднимается желчь и его рвет в камин, снова и снова, пока не начинает выворачивать всухую. Гарри закрывает глаза и чувствует только, как сокращается и хрустит спина с каждым позывом. Гарри кашляет и с очередным приступом что-то проскальзывает вверх по глотке ему в рот, и он выплевывает это на пол. Оно острое и металлическое. 

Ему на спину мягко опускается рука. 

– Поттер. 

Голос ласковый, но Гарри его узнает. 

– Профессор Снейп? – Гарри поворачивает голову, видит черные волосы и черную мантию, и, не в силах сдержаться, бросается к своему профессору в отчаянной попытке сбежать от затопивших голову воспоминаний. Гарри помнит все и отдал бы жизнь, чтобы все стало как раньше. Он не хочет ничего помнить. Гарри не плачет, пока Снейп его поднимает, осторожно укладывает на софу и прижимает к его губам кубок с зельем. Гарри доверяет Снейпу, доверяет больше, чем своим воспоминаниям, и пьет, и благодарен за подступившую сонливость. 

*** 

Снейп смотрит на своего юного подопечного и единственное чувство, которое в нем сейчас есть – это гнев. Он достает палочку, прекрасно понимая, что то, что он собирается сделать, грозит ему в лучшем случае увольнением. Но Гарри только двенадцать, и Снейпу даже думать не хочется о том, что творится сейчас у мальчика в голове. Он накладывает хорошо знакомое ему заклинание, доведенное до совершенства за годы служения Волдеморту. Когда Гарри проснется, то не вспомнит ничего, что произошло после отъезда из Хогвартса. Он будет думать, что провел все лето в безопасности за стенами замка. Дамблдор поймет, в этом Снейп почти уверен. 

Но остается одна вещь, о которой он должен позаботиться. Снейп оставляет спящего Гарри и быстро проносится по коридорам, достигая антиаппарационного барьера. Широким шагом направляется к воротам Малфой-менора и проникает внутрь, не спрашивая домовых эльфов. 

– МАЛФОЙ! – ревет Северус. 

Люциус высовывается из кабинета. 

– А, Северус, заходи. Чем могу помочь? 

Люциус не получает ни малейшего шанса вернуться в кабинет, как ему в спину упирается палочка. 

– Понятно. 

Северус, не отрываясь, смотрит на идеальный платиновый затылок. 

– То, что ты сделал… Я убью тебя за то, что ты сделал с Поттером, – шипит он, изо рта вылетают капельки слюны, и он с удовлетворением замечает, что несколько брызг попало на холеную гладкую шею. 

Люциус усмехается и смотрит на него через плечо. Давно он не видел Северуса таким разъяренным. 

– Что я сделал? В конце все было полностью по согласию. – Снейп бьет Люциуса с такой силой, что тот отлетает к стене. Люциус глядит на него, потирая челюсть. – Возвращаемся к магловским методам борьбы? – ухмыляется он. 

Северус хватает его за плечи и впечатывает в стену. 

– Клянусь, если ты пальцем его тронешь… 

– Ревнуешь? 

Северус невольно закрывает рот и отворачивается, когда Люциус улыбается. 

– В этом все дело, верно? Я получил мальчика первым. 

Хватка на его плечах слабеет, Люциус отталкивает Северуса достаточно резко, чтобы тот упал, но Снейп удерживается на ногах. 

– Это нелепо. Я его учитель, и только, – говорит Снейп, сглатывая несколько тяжелее, чем должно. 

Люциус подходит ближе, медленно подталкивая его к противоположной стене. 

– Не сомневаюсь, ты не переступил границы своей профессиональной этики. – Малфой наматывает на палец прядь его волос и усмехается, когда Северус отталкивает его руку. – Но, полагаю, ты об этом думал. 

– Ты отвратителен, – шипит Снейп, чувствуя, что спиной упирается в стену. 

– А ты жалок! – кричит Люциус. – Ты идешь в свои комнаты в подземельях, думая о нем, не так ли? Ты думаешь, что, всего на несколько лет старше, и он был бы твоим. 

– Заткнись, – рычит Северус, но Люциус продолжает. 

– Ты заползаешь в пустую постель в полном одиночестве, как делал всю жизнь, и думаешь, как он там, в своей Гриффиндорской башенке со своими дружочками. 

– Заткнись! Заткнись! 

Голос Люциуса делается более спокойным и уверенным. 

– Ты знаешь, что он никогда не станет твоим, Дамблдор никогда не позволит тебе его получить, но когда кончаешь, представляешь его. 

Северус снова его бьет и тянется за палочкой, но Люциус перехватывает руку, не давая разорвать себя в клочья. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет он и проводит носом по шее, рукой крепко удерживая палочку Снейпа на месте. – Я никому не скажу, любимый. – Люциус прикусывает его ухо. – Но ты бы слышал, как он кричит. 

Северус вздрагивает и теряет остатки самообладания, изо всех сил кусая Люциуса за шею. Когда тот кричит и отшатывается назад, Северус достает палочку и накладывает первое пришедшее в голову заклинание. Он буквально чувствует, как по венам струится ярость и внутри растет жажда убийства. Слова слетают с губ, прежде чем он успевает себя остановить, прежде чем вспомнить, что причин волноваться нет – Малфой-менор исключение из правил, здесь можно наложить любое заклинание, и никто ничего не узнает, даже если ты будешь кричать. А к тому времени, когда Люциуса найдут, его магический след исчезнет, и не останется никаких доказательств, как в прошлый раз. 

Люциус извивается на полу, разрывающая боль выносит из головы все мысли. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не кричать, чтобы не доставить Северусу такого удовольствия, но на него уже долгие годы никто не накладывал это проклятье, и тело потеряло былую невосприимчивость. Он стискивает зубы и чувствует во рту привкус крови раньше, чем успевает понять, что прикусил собственный язык. 

Люциус видит нависшего над ним Северуса: палочка направлена прямо в сердце. Он собирается с силами и улыбается, обнажая испачканные кровью зубы. 

– Ты не лучше меня, – хрипит он и стонет, когда ботинок Северуса соприкасается с его лицом, однако заклятье прекращается, и он снова может дышать. – Собираешься меня прикончить? – дразнит он, но голосу не хватает яда. 

Северус ему улыбается. Люциус десять лет не видел этой улыбки. Крайне неприятной улыбки: оскал неровных, желтых, каких-то неправильных зубов. В ней нет веселья, только ненависть и безумие. Северус прижимает кончик палочки к его горлу. 

– Есть и другие заклинания, кроме Авады. 

Заклинание, позволяющие вскрыть противнику глотку без ножа. Надежное и не оставляющее следов. Единственная проблема – палочку надо держать точно у горла жертвы. Люциус возвращает эту странную, психованную улыбку. 

– Валяй, – говорит он. – Я умру счастливым, зная, что у тебя еще остались яйца, чтобы со мной расправиться. Дамблдор будет тобой гордиться. 

– Ты того не стоишь, – бросает Северус и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

Люциус поднимается на трясущихся коленях. 

– Плач слабака. Давай, Северус. Беги к своему драгоценному Дамблдору и поцелуй его как следует в задницу от меня, если здесь ты закончил. – Северус идет дальше, сжимая в руках палочку. – Ты им всем отвратителен, – кричит Люциус, когда Северус хватает дверную ручку. – Поттер никогда не влюбится в такого, как ты, неважно, сколько ему будет. Как отец и сын, Северус. – Северус трясущимися руками пытается удержать дверную ручку, но сил почему-то не хватает. 

– Найди себе хорошенького мальчика в Косой Аллее, он о тебе позаботится. 

Северус разворачивается и смотрит на Малфоя, прислонившегося к стене и держащегося за бок. 

– Не все такие извращенцы, как ты, Люциус. 

Люциус улыбается и закашливается, пытаясь рассмеяться. 

– Нет, но я по крайней мере знаю, кто я, Северус. 

Фраза жалит сильнее, чем Снейпу хотелось бы признавать. 

– Спокойной ночи, Люциус. 

Он кивает. 

– Спокойной ночи, Северус. 

Снейп выходит в удушающую августовскую жару и, плотнее запахнувшись в мантию, доходит до антиаппарационного барьера. Позади захлопываются стальные ворота, и он думает о Хогсмиде, мысли расплываются, пока он не видит Косую Аллею. Снейп чувствует, как тело исчезает, и появляется вновь у аптеки. 

Там, облокотившись о стену, стоит симпатичный мальчик в достаточно приличной одежде и поднимает глаза на Северуса; улыбается ему, обнажив белые зубы. У него темные волосы и светлые глаза. Если Северус прищурится, то сможет представить, что они почти зеленые. Он следует за мальчиком в глубину Аллеи. Как же он ненавидит, когда Люциус прав. 

FIN


End file.
